The Day
by Hinata Lovers
Summary: Love is in the most unusual places. Sometimes even next to you. Nejihina Birthday fic for Neji


This is a birthday fic for Neji. I never did one so I hope this turns out good. At least readable.

And so that you know: This is my first Nejihina, so I hope I do good.

_**The day**_

"Hinata had been waiting for this day the whole week."

'_Why?_' One kid asked.

"It's actually an odd reason. Because is her cousin's birthday."

'_Her cousin? The one that tried to kill her?!?_' Another said

"Well, yes but as you know Hinata she is a very forgiving person. And that was years ago, so let me continue with my story. As I was saying Hinata was nervous about Neji's birthday, which was odd because Neji himself didn't even remembered it was his birthday. He was out on a mission for more than a week now and today was the day he was coming back. Hinata wondered if she should wait for him on the gates but she decided against it. He would probably be exhausted and head straight home, so she went to the gates of the Hyuuga manor to wait for him…"

It was almost lunch time when she saw a lone figure on the end of the street heading to the place she was waiting. She knew it was him and knew that even though he was walking like he usually did he was exhausted. Years of being with him thought her better than to believe what he let others see.

"Welcome back Neji." She said, when he came close to her, looking up from here she was sited and smiling brightly at him.

"Ohayo Hinata-sama"

"Neji, do we have to have this conversation a million times? Stop calling me that, it seems so old and you don't call any of your other friends 'sama'" She said with a tired sigh

"It would be inappropriate Hinata-sama."

"Why?"

"Because you're part Main Branch. Not only that, you are the heiress"

"Fine then. Stop calling me 'Hinata-sama'. It's an order."

"What?" She could see surprise flash on his face for a moment before coming impassive again.

"You heard me. Now excuse me, I'm going to have lunch" She said storming of the direction he had just came from.

"_What the hell happened to her?" _Neji kept staring at her while she walked away. He shook his head and came in the manor heading for his room. _"And I thought Hinata wasn't crazy like all the other girls" _He thought when he laid down on his bed and drifted to sleep

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HIM?!?!" Ino screamed and stood up from her seat in the café she was with Hinata

"Shush. Ino! People are staring"

"Ok, but I can't believe you haven't told him. You've been saying for over two months now that you would wait until his birthday. I think it was just an excuse not to say anything."

"It wasn't! It's just that I was really nervous and then he made me mad and I stormed off forgetting why I was waiting for him in the first place."

"Yeah right." Ino said sarcastically

"Come on Ino. Help me out."

"Help you with what?"

"I need to tell him. It's eating me inside. It's not like it was with Naruto. I see him all the time, I talk to him all the time. He knows me better than anyone and still…I'm just worried that I'll get heartbroken again."

"Neji would never break you Hinata."

"And that's what worries me the most. What if he just fells bad for me and agrees just not to break me."

"You never know if you don't try."

"I guess so." Hinata said looking down at her coffee.

"Aw. Don't look like that Hinata. Hey waiter! Another chocolate cake here!" Hinata laughed at her friend. Ino was always able to make her happier. She was just so cheerful and understanding that was hard not liking her.

Later, back at the Hyuuga manor, Neji woke up with a gasp, sweating. He sat up and rested his face on his hands, his hair falling from his back and covering the scene.

"That dream again." He shivered at the thought. Then he looked up and stared blankly at his wall remembering the dream.

_It was a beautiful summer afternoon, and the Hyuuga garden was as beautiful as ever. But he wasn't noticing any of it as his eyes were set on the beauty that was standing in the middle of the garden._

_Hinata had his back. Her hair was loose on her back, it had grown a lot with the years, and she was wearing a lavender dress that reached to her knees. He loved when she wore lavender or any other light color, it just fitted her perfectly. That's why he gave her that dress on one of her birthdays._

_He came close to her, it seemed like there was some kind of force attracting him to her. He came close enough that his chest has almost touching her back. He leaned his head on her shoulder and breathed in her sent. She smelled like flowers, sweets and just like…Hinata. He laughed at the thought, but it was just true. She had a sent of her own. The laugh made Hinata turn back and look at him straight in the eye, like she has on the last few years they've been 'friends'._

_She was just so beautiful. She always had been in some way pretty, but it was generally called cute because of her constant blushing and stuttering. But he never thought of it that way, when he thought of Hinata he thought 'beautiful'._

_She was saying something and them he felt him say something too. It must have been really good because she seemed so happy she could cry. Which she did burying her face on his shirt. He embraced her back like he was afraid if he let go he would lose her. She looked up with her face stained by her tears and his heart actually ached from the sight. Not from pain because she was crying from happiness. It ached because of how beautiful she looked. He put his hand on her cheek and started to lean forward…_

That was the part were he always woke up startled by what he was about to do. The dreams always felt real and even after he woke up he could remember touching her skin as if she was there. The thing was, he could never hear what was said in the dreams and that annoyed him. He wanted to know what made him want to kiss her so badly.

He got out of bed, put a shirt on and went to the kitchen to eat something, he hadn't eaten anything yet. But on his way to the kitchen he passed the garden. There stood Hinata with her back to him and the lavender dress he gave her.

"_It's just a coincidence" _He told himself, even though unconsciously he was walking over to her. When he got near enough that his chest was almost touching her his heart was beating so fast that he was afraid she was hearing it. He leaned his head trying to calm himself unknown to him that the thing he was leaning on was her shoulder. He breathed in her sent, she smelled like flowers, sweets and just like… Hinata. He laughed what made her look at him a little puzzled and stared straight at his eyes with the determination he knew so well.

"_Kami, she's beautiful"_

"Neji, I have something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it Hinata-sa…" She smiled when he stopped himself of adding the suffix.

"For some time now I have considered you my everything. You are always there for me, comforting me, listening to me and even scowling me when necessary. I thought of you as my best friend but I realized you aren't.

"I'm not?" He said unable to mask the surprise on his voice and the hurt on his eyes.

"No, you're not." She said putting her small hand on his face, startling him even more. "I've realized you are much more. You are…"

She was silent for the longest time and he felt like shaking her and making her say it. _"What the hell am I?!?" _. She saw the need in his eyes for her to continue and she decided to just say it.

"You are the one I want to be with. You are the one I truly love" She looked in his eyes and could almost cry of happiness of the feelings she saw in then. It weren't the ones of pity and regret that she feared. Instead there were the ones of relief and happiness.

"Hinata. You have no idea how happy you've made me right now. You too are the only one I wish to be with." She was so happy she started to cry on his chest. He embraced her tightly but it didn't hurt, it was a protective hug that showed his need to do that, He needed her.

"I love you" He whispered on her hair. She pulled back and looked at his face with hers stained with tears.

"_Kami. Words cant describe how beautiful you are. You are angelical." _He thought while he leaned down to her face, she also leaning up to his. When they connected he could finally taste her, he never knew he wanted to do it so badly. She tasted like sweets and Hinata. He could never understand how she could have her on smell or taste. The kiss was tender, innocent and loving. The perfect first kiss. They would have time to have many others later, but this one was the one they would always remember.

"Ne, Neji…" She said hugging him again

"Hai Hinata?"

"Happy birthday"

"And that kids, is how uncle Neji and ant Hinata discovered they were in love with each other." Ino said to her kids that were sited around her. She had married Shikamaru and had three kids with him. Two girls and one boy, with blue eyes but only the older girl was blonde.

"Wow. That was so beautiful. I didn't know uncle Neji and aunt Hinata were cousins." Mikoto, the younger (she was five), said.

"Yeah, Hiro and Henji (Hinata's and Neji's twins) never told us.But it doesn't really matter. What matters is that they love each other." Tomoyo, the older girl (she was seven) said

"What a girly story." Hatori, the older boy (he was nine) said with his bored voice much like his fathers.

"Someday you'll find someone to love just like Neji." Ino said messing up his hair.

"Will not."

"Yeah right. Your father used to sat the same thing." She said walking to the kitchen "Kids are all the same." She said with a chuckle.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEJI!!!

It took me a long time to write this but I think it turned out ok ne?

If you are wondering, they were 17/18 in the begining and must be like 30 something in the ''present''

**Please review!!!**


End file.
